Project Summary The program, Public Health Epidemiology of Influenza Virus Infection and Control in China is to support enhanced influenza surveillance and applied research to better define the global risk of novel and seasonal influenza virus infections in humans and animals in China, the region and the world. The scope of research performed will include, but will not be limited to activities that: a) determine the impact of influenza among vulnerable populations; b) assess the value of antiviral medications, vaccines and other mitigation strategies, and c) support and guide seasonal epidemic and pandemic influenza prevention and control studies. Research activities for the prevention and control of novel influenza viruses and pandemic preparedness activities will be aimed at preventing and controlling the spread and transmission of novel influenza viruses to other countries, including the United States. Continued monitoring, detection, and reporting of these novel influenza viruses in China will advance efforts to inform global health infection control policies and prevent and control seasonal epidemic and pandemic influenza in countries around the world.